moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Autarchy of Aurelia
The Autarchy of Aurelia (Known officially as the Unified States of the Aurelian Republic) were a series of territories in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms, as well as the Forbidding Sea. Aurelia was composed of two main nations, the Archduchy of Quel'Anaris, and the Sovereign State of Aloras'Zune. As of Year 12 AQWS, Aurelia is now a defunct and dissolved nation, being replaced by the reformed Autarchy of Amastril. History Aiding Aloras'Zune Months after the formation of the Archduchy, and at the start of what is called the "Fall of Quel'Anaris", or better known across Azeroth as the Third Burning Legion Invasion, the military leaders of Quel'Anaris received a message sent by an envoy of Aloras'Zune. A call for aid to the beleaguered defenders of the non-corrupted populace of the archipelagic nation, from their leader, Chaeryl Sunshatter. Telriah saw it fitting to aid her Elven cousins across the ocean. Recent Events Government House of Commons & Nobles For more info, see: House of Commons & Nobles Rather than see Nobles ruling over the Common people, or the removal of the entirety of Nobleborn people and make all equal, those upon the Grand Council have chosen a compromise of the two differing castes of people within the Kingdom; Commoners and Nobleborn. Thus, there lies the House of Commons & Nobles to act as the Legislature of Aurelia, providing new laws for which the Grand Inquisitorious enforces, as well as looking into the warrants of criminals, and deciding whether those who have yet to have been caught should be pardoned, or continued to be a criminal within their territories. High Lords of Aurelia For more info, see: High Lords of Aurelia The High Lords of Aurelia forms the High Council of the Aurelian Republic, and therefore, holds the highest form of law within its borders and territories. There are six prime positions, and several auxiliary positions within the High Lords. The Grand Inquisitorious For more info, see: Grand Inquisitorious The Elbertian Accords For more info see: The Elbertian Accords '' Signed and established in March of 24 K.C. the Elbertian Accords are a series of laws set in place by the Quel'Anarian government in regards to the use and regulation of magics colloquially referred to as "Dark Magic"*, created at the insistance of, and because of, Brigadier General Elbert van Doomray, an infamous practicioner of the aforementioned "Dark Magics"1. Specifically, the Accords pertain to the definition and regulation of "Dark Magic" within the legal system of Quel'Anaris. Notably, they are often considered revolutionary due to their allowance for "Dark Magic" to be utilized quite freely, as long as the practicioner applies within a specialized subdepartment within the Quel'Anarian legal department and follows the boundaries stipulated. 1''The magics colloquially known and acknowledged as "Dark Magic" are defined as any magic utilized with malicious intent, or magics utilizing : * Hemokinetic Manipulation * Void Energy * Fel Energy * Sacrifical Rites ** Any magical casting utilizing the sacrifice of a sentient lifeform falls under this * Interpersonal Transmutation ** Personal Transmutation may also fall under this category if utilized to replicate demonic physiology Wanted Criminals For more info, see: Laws of Quel'Anaris Following a case in where one performs a criminal act, the lawkeepers of Aurelia, the Grand Inquisitorious, will review the case, and set an agent or inquisitor to go about finding the criminal in question; In the case that a criminal escapes Quel'Anaris, a warrant will be put out for their arrest across Alliance and Horde cities, as well as other neutral areas. Danath Morsin Formerly wanted for crimes against the Protectorate and Aurelia, including, but not limited to: * Slaughter of innocent civilians via sacking of Baron's Landing * Sacking Baron's Landing * Denying said crimes when confronted with evidence * Denying to attend the hearing for his crimes Since then, Danath Morsin has since been pardoned by High Inquisitor Marvin Maywarring, who has since ceased his investigation into the matter following Lord Morsin's confession of regret and providing money and resources to rebuild the town, and aid in finding homes for those orphaned. Elbert van Doomray Formerly accused (wanted) for crimes against the Protectorate, Aurelia, and House Embershield, including: * Inciting armed rebellion against House Embershield * Inciting armed rebellion against Quel'Anaris as a whole * Mass-murder of civilians via proxy of the 505th Legion * Attempted murder of Ranger-General Eridan Silverwood * Attempted murder of Telriah Embershield the Second * Attempted smuggling of plague containers As of recently, Elbert van Doomray, known formally as "Ser Elbathur Pengnome van Doomray", has returned to Quel'Anaris, and has been disavowed of any criminal accounts following his oath to join the Duchess' Watch as a Lieutenant. Malash Embershield Currently wanted and accused for crimes against Aurelia and House Embershield, including: * Inciting armed rebellion against House Embershield (Age of Strife) * Inciting armed rebellion against Quel'Anarian Loyalists (Age of Strife) * Inciting armed rebellion against House Embershield (New Protectorate Era) * Inciting armed rebellion against Aurelia * Attempted murder of Telriah Embershield the Second * Attempted murder of five Commanding Officers of the Aurelian Military * Twenty two charges of assault * Charges of mass murder of Aurelian civilians * Charges of mass necromantic ressurection Territories Culture Arts Cuisine For more info, see: Quel'Anaris The food of the Autarchy of Aurelia ranges from culture to culture, predominantly, with Quel'Anaris maintaining the biggest diversity, but, primarily, in a traditional sense, the food is of Elven Culture. Big emphasis is put on less spices, and more on flavor of the meats and vegetables, as well as drink pairing to the food. Important ingredients include: * Venison * Salmon * Herrings * Wheat * Buckwheat * Rye * Sugar * Cane-sugar * Honey Wines include: * Frostharbor Red (Made with fire-infused grapes!) * Frostharbor Gold (Made with light-infused grapes!) * Phoenix Flame Cherry Wine * Eastcliff Platinum Wino Language Religion Kelendric Pantheon The Light Traditions Economy Coinage Geography Natural Resources Climate Military Conscription Within the Autarchy of Aurelia, there is a Conscription Act that entitles each family/household to provide one person of military age (16 years) to enlist within the Aurelian Armed Forces should the time come for intense warfare. The person chose to enlist may be of male or female birth, but, must be atleast 16 years of age, and no more than 60 years of age. Military service through the Conscription Act lasts only until the war is finished, or, the person is injured and unable to continue service. Aurelian Military Force For more info see: Aurelian Military Force Military might is where the Autarchy of Aurelia is strongest, boasting a military of approximately 100,000+ active soldiers, each one trained to act as an infantryman, heavy cavalry, or a fusilier. Given the fact that they are a neutral Kingdom, this shouldn't be as worrisome as a few have taken it, such as notable Alliance Military Legions who have referred to the Kingdom as a hive of traitors. Notably, the Sovereign State of Aloras'zune provides the biggest bulk of soldiers, however, their discipline and training leaves little to want aside from cannon fodder and numbers. The Archduchy of Quel'Anaris provides most of the armaments, and serves as the most elite force of the Aurelian Military. Rhosyn Armada For more info, see: Rhosyn Armada While not as strong as the Grand Alliance, the Aurelian Navy does boast several innovative designs, such as the Wintersteel-Class Battleship and the Emberglaive-Class Dreadnaught. The downside is that such designs require more funds to properly build and outfit than regular battleships. Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps For more info, see: Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps Dawn Enclave War Magi For more info, see: Dawn Enclave Order of the Golden Rose For more info, see: Order of the Golden Rose Maps Trivia * The Autarchy of Aurelia is based upon a mixture of 12th & 16th century Britain, France & Germany, as well as the other sources from which the Kingdom is formed; The Sovereign State of Aloras'Zune is inspired from the Holy Roman Empire. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:House of Embershield Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Petty Kingdoms Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Aurelia Locations